The outcasts that beat the odds
by IceMageNinjaTalia
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome as kids are both outcasts in the same village. Their meeting was by chance, while some say fate. When tragedy strikes, and Inuyasha is thrown from the village, He and Kagome have to survive on their own. Their lives in danger every minute their stuck in the woods. Can they beat the odds and change the world as they know it? inugome (Update coming soon)
1. Chapter 1: Outcast

**Since Wolf in human's clothing is bombing so hard on reviews, and I mean that in the negative effect; I decided to work on another story along side POFD (pressures of future daze) and WHC. This one is gonna be different.**

 **Ya know the simple story of Kagome being Kikyo's sister in an AU? Weeeell, mine is taking it a step forward, while also taking it a step backwards. Yup, that's right! Kagome's gonna be a resident of the village that shunned him and his mom when he was a child.**

 **How do we start off with such a unique story? With a song introduction of course? Enjoy the first chapter!**

" _Do you want to be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you deseperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around_

 _With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _While deep inside your bleeding_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When your down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life."_

 _Welcome to my life- Simple Plan (verse 2)_

Chapter 1: Outcast in the village

" _What a shame, I feel bad for her. Her son's a mutt."_

" _He won't last long. Half-breeds are inpure."_

" _Poor woman's been tainted and has that mutt as a curse."_

" _What a pathetic beast."_

" _Half-breed."_

" _Abomination."_

" _Worthless mutt."_

Those were the things I heard constantly. Since my grandfather offered Mother to live in his village, I knew he had to unwillingly extend the offer to me as well. I wasn't stupid, I knew humans wouldn't understand how I would feel.

Mother knew how tough my life will be, especially with father having passed the same day I was born, from being trapped in a fire. I'm still too naïve to figure everything out but I knew insults when I heard them.

The children of the village didn't take kindly to me when Mother and I walked through the village. Sadly, I heard every word the human villagers said about me. How Mother was cursed because of my being born, how I'll die soon as it is, and what an abomination I am.

My heart sinks with every insult I receive. I was already warned by my grandfather and Mother not to get in any fights that would result in injury to the other children. I know Mother means well, knowing she's concern about my safety but she doesn't want to anger her father because of my actions.

If I harm any of the children, meaning if I fight back with force, I'll be removed from the village by word of my grandfather. So I'm forced with getting my faced shoved into the dirt and gravel, verbally abused and even physically harmed.

"We don't want you here, dog boy! So run on home to the woods like a good boy." One of the older human boys, said, his voice laced with venom. I'm circled by the kids of the village, and each of them always gets a turn to harm me.

"Ack!" I groan when a hard punch hits me in the side, while a girl with curly hair yanks on one of my ears. "Ow!" I slap her hand away, without using my short claws. I get a mean swift kick to the back by the girl's older brother as revenge just for smacking his sister's hand away from my ears.

"Such a weakling. He couldn't even defend a wild boar!" All of them laugh at me as one of them kicks my feet out from under me as I'm eating gravel once again. I cry out in pain as I start feeling several pairs of feet kick me in different areas of my body, some even go out of their way to stomp on me as well.

"Beg, dog boy! And maybe we'll stop." One of the other boys crows, making some of the kids laugh. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" I curl in on myself, trying my best to protect myself. One of the older kids yells down at me. "I can't hear you, Mutt!"

I get a swift kick in my ass as tears try to leak from my closed eyes as I flinch in pain. "STOOOP!" I scream loudly, making some of the kids back up from my surprising loudness. My scream startled some of them, for some shared a glance with each other.

The oldest boy, the one with copper red hair, states proudly but he's still just as startled. "I think he's learn his lesson for today. C'mon, let's go play a game." Akwardly, the bullies all follow the red haired boy away from courtyard.

I let out a big gust of air, wincing in the process. I knew something was damaged bad. As slowly as I could, I crawl my way to the patio walkway and lift myself onto the hard wood, trying to catch my breath. I could feel some blood seaping into my kimono.

I crawl towards the housing room Mother and I live in and slowly slide the paper thin door out of the way before collapsing in the doorway. "M-mother?" I call out weakly, my breathing rapid and mixed with pants from the pain.

Mother walks in from the small kitchen the housing room provides. "Inuyasha! Honey, what happened?" Mother gasps in shock, I guess she notices the blood on the floor from my wound.

"They did this…didn't they?" Mother's voice grows quiet and solemn as she gently pulls me into the room and closes the sliding door back into place. She leaves the room to come back with some medical supplies, and wet towels.

She puts the stuff down except for one towel which she uses to mop up my split blood by the entrance. She sits down beside me and looks over my wounds after helping me peal off my robe and under shirt.

"Honey… I'm so sorry this happened." Mother wipes her eyes before she rests her gentle hand on my head. "It's…not your fault, Mother. I'm just sorry…I was born like this." I look away from her, the tears I had refused to let leak out had started forming back in my eyes.

Mother frowns and pinches my cheek. "Don't you ever be ashamed of who you are, Inuyasha. Why, one day, you'll do great things. I believe it, besides your father would be disappointed if he knew you were ashamed of who and what you are." She pets my head lightly, her hands are warm and comforting.

I sit up slowly and look up at her, the tears leak from my eyes before they fade away. "How do you know? What could I do…?" I look down at my hands and stare at my claws. Mother takes my hands in hers and squeezes them.

"First, you need to find a friend. One that sees you for you," Mother tweeks my nose with her thumb and index finger. "And not your nature. Not all humans are as cruel as they are in this village. So don't give up trying, ok Inuyasha."

Even though uneasiness pulsed through me, I give Mother a stern nod and a warm smile to make up for it. Mother soon finished patching me up as Grandfather came in, an ugly look on his face was the first thing I was greeted with. "Care to explain why there's blood leading to this room, Izayo?" Mother hides me behind her as she meets the gaze of her father, not backing down.

"The children harmed my son. He could barely walk when he came in. I suggest you tell the children to lay off." Normally Grandfather never came into the room and mother was never so bold. Seeing me bleed probably changed that.

Grandfather leers at Mother before a quick hand lashes out, slapping her across the face. "Mother!" I scream in shock, my jaw dropped. Mother doesn't faulter in her stance but just holds her red cheek with one hand.

"You shall not speak to me that way, Izayo!" Grandfather shouts in her face. I let out a low growl before Mother pats my head, silencing me. I know she doesn't want me to receive the same punishment, but she had done nothing wrong.

"I won't allow my son coming inside everyday, almost unable to walk and bleeding. You maybe my only nearby family, Father, but I won't allow harm and abuse to come to my son again. If mother was alive, she'd make you-"

"YOUR MOTHER'S DEAD!" "You don't think I don't know that?!" Mother shouts in grandfather's face. I remain silent, knowing I had no idea what they were talking about to begin with. Mother starts shaking, not from anger but sadness. I hug her from behind with my short arms.

"At least mother would be understanding! At least mother wouldn't turn her grandson away because of his nature. Mother wouldn't hate Inuyasha… because that's the kind of person she was." Mother drops to her knees and cries. I smell Mother's tears and growled at grandfather for his mistake.

Humans could bully me all they want but they will not hurt Mother. I walk around and stand in front of her and growl at grandfather. "Get out, old man! The others can bully me all they like, but if you ever hurt Mother's feelings again….this place will be rubble." I threatened, my voice growing dark.

I know I wasn't supposed to say these things to Grandfather but all those promises and threats are thrown out the window when he hurt my mother. Grandfather smirks as he stares at me. "Now you got a back bone. Alright, half-breed, I'll drop this whole conversation. What's your condition?"

I frown at him with my eyes scrunched up. "No blood of mine is to be spilled. They can cover me in bruises all they like, just no broken bones or blood spilled. I don't want a repeat of this conversation." Grandfather smirks even more and puts on a clueless face. "What conversation?" I hint at a smirk as I turned back to care for mother while Grandfather takes his leave.

True to his word, the next several days I've received injuries but not as bad as the spilled blood from earlier. Mother wishes she could stop my bully problems for good, but I'd rather take the pain than see her cry again.

It feels good to do something right for once. Standing up to my grandfather is just a stepping stone on my journey through life. Hopefully it won't be as rocky as when we first arrived in the village.

I cover Mother up in her blankets. She fell asleep doing house work so I struggly carried her to her sheets and put her to bed. "Don't over do it, Mother." I whisper as I pat the covers in place. Her hair splays out around on her pillow, having come undone from it's tied back style.

I smile as I walk over to my own bediing and slide under the blankets. I look out the window as the sunsets once more and sigh. _'a new day's fast coming…hopefully it will be better than the last.'_ These were my last thoughts as I fell fast asleep, the covers just barely touching my chin.

 **Here's the stopping point for this chapter I'm gonna do a double hitter and start the next chapter right away and post them together so see you in a minute!**


	2. Chapter 2: The unknown Outcast

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Gonna be a short author's note but who cares? Let's just get to the song intro and then to the story!**

" _Break their hold,_

 _Cause I won't be controlled…_

 _They can't keep their chains on me,_

 _When the truth has set me free!_

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back,_

 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back,_

 _When life pushes me, I push harder,_

 _What doesn't kill me makes me stronger!_

 _The last thing I heard,_

 _Is you whispering 'Goodbye'_

 _And then I heard you flateline…_

 _No!_

 _Not gonna die tonight,_

 _We've gotta stand and fight forever!_

 _Don't close your eyes!_

 _No!_

 _Not gonna die tonight,_

 _We've gotta fight for us together!_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight!"_

 _Not Gonna Die-Skillet (verse 2)_

Chapter 2: The unknown Outcast

"When will you guys ever quit?!" I snap as one of the boys shoves wet dirt in my face. It's freshly wet from the rain this morning. One of the boys, having light blonde hair, huffs amusingly. "When you decide to run into the woods with your tail between your legs, dog boy!"

They roughly shove me into the gravel, it wasn't very surprising since they do this almost every day. I wince as my ears get yanked on, my dog ears are very sensitive as it is but their constant yanking on them everyday makes it very hard to even scratch them without them turning instantly red.

I swipe at the yanking hands which gets me a kick to the knee from fighting back as usual. I refuse to have them yank my ears off! I squirm as one of the older boys grabs me and they drag me to the small bridge. This was a new thing they though of a week ago.

Two others grab my legs as the four males swing me before flinging me into the river head first. "AAAAH!" I gasp for air as I make a splash in the water. I spit out water and gag as I could taste fish and salt on my tongue.

All the kids laugh at me from the bridge, one kid says mockingly. "Hey look, it's a drowned mutt! He can't even swim!" which was a lie, I could swim but I make it look like I can't just to fool them. I flail my arms around in the water and make the thought plausable by sinking my head under the water.

"Aaaah I can't swim!" I scream, the tone of my voice naturally believable. The kids get bored watching me fake drown as they all go enjoy an evening snack as I sigh in relief. I swim my way over to the bank and lift myself out of the water. "Least I'm a good actor." I mutter under my breath as I follow the patio walk towards the housing room.

I slide open the door as I'm greeted with the fresh smell of stew. "Hi, Mother. How are you feeling?" I walk into the kitchen after reclosing the sliding door behind me. Mother looks behind her and smiles seeing me soaked to the bone, rather than cringing my way into the housing room.

"Tossed into the river again? Inuyasha, when are you gonna show them that you're a strong little guy?" Mother teases as she sturs the stew in the big pot. I laugh as I walk into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean my face, shaking my hair dry. "One day, Mother. You just wait and see!" I run back to her as she pours me and her some stew to eat.

Soon after we eat, I help clean up with the chores around the house. I sweep the floor, help Mother with the dishes, and even clean the floor from my wet dripping clothing from earlier. "Mother, what should I do with-" I look over at her and sweat drop, once again Mother's passed out on the floor in the wash room, her hand holds a scrub brush, possibly cleaning the floor with it.

"Mother…" I shake my head as I pull her out of the wash room and into her bedding. I pant for air, it's a bit hard lifting and half dragging mother's unconscious body from room to room. I wipe my face as I get ready for bed myself. It's a new moon night so I'm human for tonight. Sometimes I have mixed feelings about this night.

Sometimes I like it because it makes me normal for once, but it makes me feel less close to father, even though he's gone from this world. I look up at the moonless sky and sigh sadly. I miss my father, truly I do, and sometimes I wish he was here to help guide me.

Sometimes I even wish my older brother was around. But he's even more ashamed of me than Grandfather, and that's a low blow on ever count. It hurts even more that he's a full-demon, meaning there's no way for us to get along in either sense.

My thoughts slowly settle down as I soon drift of to sleep once more.

Xxx

The next day starts out a bit different. No insults, no screaming children, no abuse… what's going on around here? Everyone hates me, the kids the most! I sniff around the courtyard and scratch my head in confusion.

Was a disease floating around that everyone caught or was it opposite day? Nah, I wouldn't be that lucky. "Hmm.." I sigh to myself when I hear the sound of kids laughing. _Where's that coming from?_ I climb up onto one of the housing's roofs and look around. I cross three housings until I find what I'm looking for.

"Let me go!" a circle of kids with other kid onlookers surrounded an ebony hair girl near their age just like me. "You're a freak, witch. You bring bad luck! You're the reason a Half-breed lives in this village!" one of the kids shout, making my ears press back against my head. This girl's being blamed for my arrival that was months ago?

"I'm not a witch! I didn't bring him here!" The girls voice is filled with conviction as she tries to break through the circle of kids to escape the verbal abuse. "Liar, you're the reason your own father prarished! Your family blames you!" another kid mocks her. My heart drops just like hers did.

You never bring up dead relatives when you bully someone. I growl lowly and continue to watch. The girl is shoved roughly to the ground. "Aaah!" she screams, her hands catching her fall as she gets a swift kick to the back. "Help!" she cries out when the next kid punches her in the side.

"Get away from her!" I throw myself off the roof and land just outside their little circle. "Oh look, it's Dog face! Did you come save the freak in distress, dog face?" one of the younger kids chuckles, his arms crossed. "You guys are nothing but bullies! It's one thing to pick on me, but to actually pick on a girl? Your no different than lowly snake demons."

"What'cha say, Mutt?!" one of the girls hiss. "You heard me you twits!" I growl deeply, which scares some of the younger ones. I watch as the girl runs up behind one of the boys and kicks him in the back of the knees, making him fall forward. "Don't insult him you bullies! He's right you guys are no different than snake demons!" She states proudly.

One of the onlookers grabs her from behind. "Hey let her go, you worm!" I hiss at him as the boy tosses her onto the ground. She doesn't stay down for long as she bites the guy on the ankle making deep bite marks. "OWWWW!" "Get em! I want both of them swimming with the fishes!" the oldest shouts as a huge fight breaks out.

"You twits think your so tough!" The girl mocks as she kicks one boy in the back and drags a girl by her hair before throwing her into a bush. I punch one kid in the nose and dodge a low kick from another and still managed to just flip a girl into a stream just behind us.

Suddenly I heard an adult scream. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone stops in their tracks and looks up to see an old man wearing a blue kimono top and white kimono pants and sandals. "GRANDPA?!" The girl cries in surprise, a fresh bruise starts showing on her face.

"RUN!" All the kids dash off to their respective homes while the old man half chases them. "ALL YOUR PARENTS ARE GONNA HEAR ABOUT THIS YOU HOLLIGANS! I HOPE EACH OF YOU GETS WHATS COMING FOR HURTING MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" The old man went so far as to jump up and down in place angerly.

The old man turns to look at me. "And you! You little troublemaker! Why I oughta!-" "GRANDPA!" The girl shouts, putting herself in front of me and fumes at her grandfather. "This boy saved me! If he hadn't jumped in there, I would've been swimming with the fishes!" I sweat drop at her manners towards authority.

"EHHHH? That Half-breed saved your life?!" her grandfather exclaims, his eyes almost bug out of his head. The girl fumes even more. "Grandpa! Have some respect, he's been treated like dirt ever since he came here, he's done nothing wrong to deserve it! So you better thank him!" I notice what the girl's wearing, a lime green dress with white cherry blossoms decorating it with simple sandals and a fake flower attached to the strap of the sandals.

The old man coughs, clearing his throat and looks me over. "Thank you, son for saving my sweet Kagome. She hasn't been treated well by the kids in this village for a while. They always call her a witch, just because she knows about nature and lives in a family full of priests."

I keep my expression downgraded, and just frown a little. "That's really terrible. And it's no trouble, sir." I look at the girl around my age and smile. "Feel better, and you better take care of that bruise before your face swells like a melon." A laugh teaters on my lips but I don't let it out as I watch her pout.

"I'm sorry… this must be new for you, actually talking to humans instead of getting bullied by them." The girl rubs her neck shyly, keeping her gaze focused on me. I laugh a little, but it soon dies as I nod. "It truly is."

My smile drops and I look half ashamed. "I'm sorry that my being here caused you problems. I heard them call you bad luck and how it's your fault. I'm really sorry for that."

The girl smiles warmly. "It's alright! It's not your fault, I was born here so, you could say the abuse hasn't been as long as you think." I nod in understanding. "Hey what's your name anyway? I know it's not dog face or mutt." She half teases, and yet that alone brings a smirk on my face.

"Inuyasha. So you could say they were accurate with the name calling." I scratch my head, my ears twitch slightly. She stares at my ears and giggles, catching me off guard. "You're a dog demon. That must be awesome!" my eyes widen in surprise. _Did she even know what she just said? I thought she would've been more surprised._

"Is that why the kids bully you as well? Because you find demons…interesting?" I picked out my final word carefully. I didn't want to accuse her in case I was wrong. She grins and nods her head. Her grandpa laughs.

"You're the first to actually figure that out. Ever since Kagome was a baby, she was always facinated with the woods and it's inahbitants. It's why she loves nature because she can learn about the demons."

My ears perk up. "That's really nice. I've never heard of a human being fanicated by demons before." The girl laughs even more. "That's what makes you special, Inuyasha!" I look at her quizzitively. "What do you mean, Kagome?" she hides her giggles behind her hands. "Cause your both! Half-human, half-demon. You are even more interesting than demons themselves."

I flush pink and rub my neck. "W-well that's very kind of you. I better head home, my mother may get worried." Kagome gasps in realization. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

She hops up onto the patio and waves at me."I hope we get to hang out sometimes, Inuyasha." Her grandpa leads her inside as she waves at me once more but when she does I'm already up on their roof, heading home.

Xxxx

"Mother?" I call as I open the door and walk in. Mother was doozing off while sitting up. "Mother?" mother wakes up and sees me. "Oh, Inuyasha. How was your day, sweetie? Looks like you didn't get injured today." I smirk as I sit dwn next to her.

"Mother guess what? You were right! I made a friend! And she sees me for who I am." Mother almost squeals in delight as she hugs me tightly while swinging me in a circle. "Oh, I'm just soooo proud of you!" She's laughing loudly as I'm half screaming in shock. "Mother, your choking me!" I squirm in her arms before I pop my head out of her kimono.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I'm just so happy for you. How did you meet her?" I go into detail how I found the bullies attack her and start insulting her before they start tossing her to thr ground to beat her up. "Oh, my sweet boy your such a hero!" mother gushes with joy, making me blush cherry pink.

Our regular routine starts up again as we eat, and start doing chores before once again Mother passes out from doing one of our usual chores. "Mother, if you were so tired, why didn't you tell me?" I groan as I drag her from the kitchen to the last room down the hall which is the bedroom.

I put her in her beddings as she's sound asleep and snoring lightly. I look out at the clear blue sky to see all the stars twinkling. It's nice to watch the stars on cloudless nights. It's like each star worked with each other just to light up the sky evenly along side the moon.

I smile, I'm glad to have met Kagome today. Hopefully we'll never loose our friendship. Guess I was wrong about humans...if theres others out there as good hearted as Kagome…maybe I have a chance of being who I am. I curl up in my blankets and look up at the stars once more before drifting off to a pleasant dream for once.

 **Chapter 2 DONE! Now that the two hitter is done, I can relax. I've put a lot of thought into these two chapters so don't be critical**

 **Please leave a review on your way to another story and I see you another time.**


End file.
